Lighting systems are used in a variety of settings and applications. Many lighting systems traditionally comprise light sources or lighting devices having only limited control and functionality. Such lighting systems are often controlled only by on and off switches or switches that may control the level of lighting. Furthermore, one lighting device may be connected to another lighting device via simple connections between them. A traditional lighting system may include a group of lighting devices connected to the same power or intensity control but without intelligence to control behavior between them. Some intelligent lighting systems do offer more control but are often more expensive due to their complexity in design and increased number of components.